My Sister's Keeper
by thewoofles
Summary: Written for the Kinkmeme. Here is the prompt:Bethany secretly watches Anders and M Hawke having sex and gets aroused.  They spy on her and Bethany is embarrassed and admits to being virgin. Anders takes Bethany as Hawke lovingly caresses her.


Ok so I guess this takes place if somehow Bethany did not go into the Deep Roads, and did not get captured by the Templars. I'm using my fanfic's Issac Hawke for this because I love writing him!

She hid in the wardrobe. She knew it was a stupid idea, a perverse wrong idea, but she couldn't help it. She understood the looks her brother Issac and his lover shot each other that evening, what they planned on doing when they retired to his bedchamber. And now here she was uncomfortably crammed in the overcrowded wardrobe watching Issac's head bob up and down, his apostate lover breathing heavily, sighing his name. She wished she had a better view, not to see her brother of course. This wasn't about him, this was about what she had been missing out on. It was about seeing first hand something she had only heard Isabella talk about, or read about. It was also about Anders, about how in those quiet times in the still of the night when she drew her hand under her small clothes and thought of him. How she had wanted him first, and it had almost come to fruition if only Anders had not felt so guilty about being in love with her brother. She still remembered how he had touched her, how she had run her fingers down the plane of his chest, how he had pushed his desire against her as he gently squeezed her breasts. She recalled when he stopped. His face guilt-ridden and ashamed, his realization that it was Issac that he loved.

Even though her view left more to be desired, Bethany felt the need build in her loins. Anders made a low moan and she started rubbing a finger against her sex through her clothes, wishing she was the one making him moan in such pleasure. Her elbow slipped knocking against one of Issac's sheathed swords causing it to crash into a metal breastplate.

"No..." She whispered trying to will the events into nonexistence. She thought she would die in this very moment, her heart throbbing painfully in her chest.

"What...was that."She heard a slight popping noise as Issac must have withdrawn his mouth from Anders' member. It would have been comical if she didn't hear thundering footsteps racing towards her hiding spot.

….

"If this is another thief I will personally kill them this time!" Issac snarled. He didn't know which was worse the thought of someone trying to plunder his hard earned wealth, or the fact that his 'special' time with Anders had been interrupted and not likely to continue this evening. He pulled on his lounging robe as Anders covered himself with a blanket. He hurried to the wardrobe throwing the door the rest of the way open. "Bethany!" This was not what he expected, not at all...

"Bethany?" Inquired Anders leaning slightly to look into the wardrobe for confirmation.

"What...what are you doing in there? Were you...watching?" Issac gasped, blush creeping to his cheeks. She blushed too, and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Its not what you think...I...I was just curious...I'm sorry." He was shocked to say the least, but not angry. He knew all to well that their life in hiding had made the chances at intimacy with another person almost nonexistent for fear that they could be discovered and ratted out to the Templars. How it was still hard for Bethany in Kirkwall because of all the tension at The Gallows. She had to be hidden, she had to be kept safe. He had tried to push something between her and Anders years ago, but it had never gone anywhere. Issac only knew later that it was due to feelings Anders had been holding for him. He didn't mean to hurt his sister when he started to reciprocate Anders' feelings, but he knew it must have been hard on her.

"She's not a little girl anymore." He thought sadly. He never wanted to think about his sister having adult needs, adult desires, but they existed. Issac would have given her anything in the world to make her happy, but this was one thing he could not give to her.

"I'll just leave...I'm sorry. Perhaps I will take Isabella up on that offer for a night at the Rose..." Bethany said the bit about the Rose under her breath, but Issac caught it. There was no way his sister was going to become a woman at the mercy of some diseased whore. He looked over to Anders who only offered a confused shrug.

"Anders...hasn't Bethany had a crush on him for ages..." He thought turning back to his sister. He would give anything to make her happy... He thinks of Anders and how gentle he was their first time together. Issac had never been with a man before, and had only enjoyed carnal pleasures with Isabella. Anders spent so much time making sure Issac was ready to accommodate him. He had worked slick fingers into his opening, making sure to amply spread the lubricating salve. How he slowly filled him with his cock, letting his body adjust to the strange and wonderful new intrusion. It had hurt somewhat at first, but pleasure had soon replaced pain. Anders had rocked into him building a steady rhythm, never too hard or too fast for his unaccustomed body to deal with.

Bethany needed her first to be a lover like that. Issac had heard that the first time could be painful for a woman. He couldn't trust anyone with his beloved sister's passage into womanhood. No, there was only one man he could trust. Bethany started to make her way past him, still shamefaced.

"No...stay." Issac softly grabbed her arm. She turned back to face him surprised. "I have something to ask you...and you Anders." He gazed at his lover who still wore a bewildered expression.

…..

"You can't possibly mean that Issac!" He could feel a headache coming on. Issac often gave him headaches. "I...with her, your sister? You aren't serious...are you?" Anders could tell by that look that yes, he was very serious. His mind protested. Hadn't he avoided doing what Issac was now suggesting years ago?

"I trust you." Issac answered. Trust was not what Anders was concerned about.

"She's your sister!" He was exasperated, why couldn't Issac understand what the problem with the situation was!

"Exactly! I just want whats best for her. I want it to be good for you Bethany."Issac touched his sister's shoulder lightly. He was always genuine, that was something Anders had known from the start. "Would you want it to be him?" Anders watched their exchange completely dumbfounded. Did he get no say in the matter?

"If, if he'd have me." She replied meekly afraid to look either of the men in the eye.

"Great...that seals it." He thought. If he refused it'd make her feel unworthy, or undesirable. It would also have the worse effect of angering Issac. He could be an absolute terror when angered. What made him feel the most awkward was the fact that at the very mention of he being the one to deflower Bethany, his cock grew traitorously stiff. He hadn't thought about her that way since that night years ago when he was so lonely, so desperate for some form of intimate contact that he almost let himself go. If Justice hadn't welled up inside, torturing him with the crushing truth that he would regret the tryst, he would have given in. "And he is silent in this?" He wonders at the lack of usual disapproval. Then again lately that particular part of his being chose to remain dormant when activities of a sexual nature were taking place between Issac and himself.

Anders shifted uncomfortably, reaching to pull the covers tighter over his erection. "This is some kind of temptation, a test from the Maker...I am failing miserably." He groans at the thought. He watches her and she stares intently at the floor, still unsure, nervous.

…..

How many times had she imagined him being the one? It had been almost a nightly fantasy, and now her brother was willing to share, to let his lover take her. She was wet just thinking about it. Bethany dared not look at either of them. This was what she wanted...wasn't it? Still the unorthodox situation caused her apprehension.

"What if he says no...I would look like such a fool." She began to doubt, but her brother took her by the hand and started to walk her towards the bed...towards Anders. She heard her fellow mage make an audible gulp.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean both of you...are sure...about this...?" Anders fumbled over the words. He fumbled that's all...it wasn't a no.

"I'm sure love, and you Beth?" His blue eyes sincerely peered onto her own brown ones. She knew it was alright, he had always wanted to protect her, to do right by her. She started to feel regret at the idea that he was willing to share the man he cherished above all others. Bethany understood though such earnest kindness had always been present in his nature.

She was closer to him than any other member or her family. Before even father knew, Issac had known of her magic. They would hide from Carver, and she would show him the things she could do with magic. She was young, untrained, and sometimes she hurt him by accident. A vivid memory flashed before her. She remembered a particular trick gone wrong, Issac sent hurtling headfirst into the side of the old barn. Bethany remembered him clutching the side of his head, blood trickling down his face steadily. She had been so frightened, she cried shaking uncontrollably. She remembered how he had just wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't hurt me, I'm fine Bethany. Its ok, its ok. Don't cry please." That moment always stuck with her.

"Bethany?" Her brother asked again. "You won't hurt me." He whispered.

…..

He moved over to the far side of the bed leaving room for his sister to sit close to his lover. The two hadn't met eyes yet he noticed, both were still holding back. It must be fear, or apprehension.

"Its ok Bethany, Anders." They both regarded Issac, and he gave them a warm half smile and a nod. It was Anders who moved first gently running his fingers across her face, turning it towards his own. Anders leaned in pressing his lips to hers. Bethany kissed back unease lessening when her lips captured his. His lover responded kissing her back passionately, then with such tenderness in his whiskey eyes he laid her down. He propped himself over her with the sheet still wrapped loosely around his torso and continued to kiss her,.

Such gentility in a lover was not something Issac had his first time, and as much as the act had been pleasurable, it was something he regretted. As much embarrassment as it caused him, he knew he was a romantic at heart. Issac had fallen for Isabella years ago, her bronze beauty and sordid tales of the sea like a siren call beckoning him. He imagined his first time bathed in candlelight, tentatively discovering each others pleasures. Instead she had thrown him unto the dirty sheets of a tavern's room, riding him fast and hard until their mutual release. It was hardly lovemaking what they did together, more like fierce animalistic rutting. He always craved more, a deeper connection. She guarded her emotions tenaciously and when he had admitted to wanting more she called their dalliances to an end.

Anders was anything but a selfish lover. He was passionate and considerate. When Anders gazed longingly at him during the throws of lovemaking Issac felt like he was the most cherished being in all Thedas. "Bethany deserves to know what that felt like."

…..

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, a very long time. He had almost forgotten the plump fullness of a woman's lips, the soft features and skin. Bethany was no exception. He had always thought she was beautiful. Anders had forgotten her intoxicating sent, and now it coursed through his nostrils. The faint aroma of sweet wildflowers calling his mind back to the time when they almost... "It isn't almost anymore." He thought as he sucked at the hollow of her neck. Her breath quickened and he felt the swell of her chest against his own. "May I?" He asked tugging slightly at her blouse.

She blushed slightly and nodded. Anders looked up to see Issac blushing too, he turned his head affording his sister some privacy in the matter. Anders deft hands made short work of laces and fastenings separating him from the gorgeous flesh beneath. He slowly peeled the garment away revealing Bethany's pert breasts. Anders hands shook slightly as he took one of them in his hand and rolled a hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Anders..." she gasped as he continued to lightly pinch her bud, moving his free had to knead the neglected breast. He felt her hand run through his hair as she pulled it free to frame his face.. "You look good like that." She whispered softly. Anders continued massaging her breast, teasing the buds intermittently as he lavished kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She exhales sharply as he continued kissing downwards to the tops of her breasts. Anders advances to an erect nipple taking it into his mouth.

"Maker..." She moaned against him as his tongue rolled around the peak, sucking tenderly. He feels a hot flash of guilt at making Bethany elicit such wanton noises while Issac sits so close to them, but there was no way he could stop himself now.

…..

She wanted this, wanted him to touch her like this, wanted him to suckle at her breast, wanted to feel his hot breaths against the moisture he left behind. Maker she wanted to feel him inside of her. His calloused hands wandered down her body and she arched pushing herself against him.

"Anders..." She uttered in a breathy moan. "Anders please." Nothing else mattered, not the wrongness of the situation, the fact that her brother was siting next to her as she moaned his lover's name, she was lost in a haze of lust. If she just closed her eyes it would be like Issac wasn't there... She felt him slowly pull off the remainder of her clothing and a chill ran up her spine. Fingers brushed the inside of her thighs, and she shuddered in anticipation. Anders kissed down the length of her body, and she felt his heavy breath on every inch of skin his lips touched. He paused just above her most secret place, perhaps wondering, second guessing.

….

It was odd to hear his love's name on the lips of another. It was a very odd experience to hear it on the lips of his own sister. He had turned away...but she was watching them before... "She had said it before right? Just being curious. There is no harm in that." He justified it in his mind as he turned back Just in time to catch Anders' eye. Anders had paused right above the dark curls of Bethany's womanhood. Issac's eyes grew wide, he knew what Anders was about to do...and he was in fact a small bit jealous never having the opportunity himself to please a woman in such a way. Maybe this is why he couldn't pry his eyes away...

"I...should I...?" Anders looked at him for approval. It was endearing. He nodded. He meant what he had said about wanting Bethany to enjoy this.

….

This was some situation he was in... "It looks like she has the right idea." He thought when he noticed Bethany's tightly closed eyes earlier. "Issac had nodded... it was a yes...He couldn't possibly hold any of this against me...he suggested it!" Lust soon drowned out any doubt. He ran a finger cautiously between the folds of her sex. He watched Bethany bite her lip slightly.

"Maker...you are already so wet Bethany..." His cock twitched knowing that she was aroused for him, dripping for him, that she wanted him badly. He gently stroked her pearl causing her to let out a sharp cry. "It gets even better." He teased tracing the the moist lips of her entrance before slowly inserting a finger. She let out another cry. He began to slowly pump the finger in and out of her entrance loosening her up before he added a second.

"Anders...oh Maker..." Bethany moaned. He wanted to look up, to watch her face as he gave her the pleasure she was in sore need of...but Issac...Anders felt like he could not meet Issac's eyes again.

"Especially not after this." He thought somewhat amused as his tongue made first contact with her clit. With that she whimpered his name. He lapped at her slowly enjoying the sweet taste of her arousal. He built a steady rhythm as she writhed beneath him scissoring the two fingers, pumping them in and out of her, while he licked and sucked at the sweet flesh that caused her so much pleasure. He felt her getting close, her breaths quickened, and her muscles tightened around his fingers, and she let out a ragged cry.

…..

She had never felt so much buildup, pressure, sweet release. Yet even in the throws of completion her eyes remained tightly shut as to keep up the illusion that this was normal, like it should have been years ago when she got up the nerve to follow Anders back to the clinic... She felt him remove the sheet that had been wrapped around his waist. She wanted to keep her eyes closed, but as she felt his length press against her thigh the urge to open them was over whelming.

She opened them squinting, trying to get a clear picture. She had no reference for comparing what she saw to the likes of other men. The hardness between his legs was thicker than she expected and leaned slightly towards the left. "Is it wrong to want to touch it?" She questioned herself, pausing before she reached out to lightly stroke the shaft.

She was rewarded by an unexpected "Oh!" escaping his lips. It was a lot softer than she imagined too. She blushed as she ran her fingers up to the engorged head. "Bethany...here..." Anders gently put his hand around hers, wrapping their fingers around his member, showing her how he liked to be stroked. "Maker...yes...yes.." He growled. Then suddenly he stopped her from continuing, disappointing her slightly. "Bethany...are you ready...do you want this still?" Anders asked hovering above her his cock pressed dangerously close to her slick entrance.

"Yes...I want this." He nodded and gently pushed into her

….

It had been her cry that upset him. He thought Anders was being careful. "What if he was, what if it was always painful for a woman her first time?" It was instinctual, he slid behind her nude form enclosing her in his arms. She cried out again grabbing at his muscular arm. Anders looked up.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry if it hurts to much I'll stop" Anders was slowly rocking himself, taking care not to push too hard or deep.

"No...don't stop...ah...ah!" A small tear ran down her cheek, Issac brushed it away. He started to stroke her hair.

"Its ok Bethany...relax...relax." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

….

She was tight, so tight. He was going as slowly and gently as he could without dying from anticipation. Bethany had seemed to relax at Issac's urging, Anders increased his speed and depth slightly.

"Bethany...ah...Maker...you feel so...good..." He thrust into her again. She responded, her hips rising to meet him while mewling. Her new enthusiasm spurred him on as he slowly increased the pace. He reached between her legs pressing his thumb against her swollen nub. Bethany cried out again, this time with a wail of pleasure signifying her release.. He felt his own climax inevitable as his thrusts became erratic and jerky. Her muscles contracted around his cock while she came and he spilled into her with a hoarse moan.

They were breathing heavily, Anders rolled unto the empty side of the bed spent. "I haven't come that hard in ages..." He thought lightheaded and growing soft. He glanced over at his love, who tenderly was stroking his sisters face. Issac draped a blanket over her sweetly. Maybe this was the farthest thing from normal, but he couldn't deny the tenderness between them.

"Was it good sister?" Issac smoothed her hair one last time.

"It was amazing...thank you." Bethany whispered, through tired breaths. Issac left her side and moved behind Anders draping a large arm around him and planting a kiss to his sweaty neck. Anders in turn pulled Bethany to his chest and held her tight against him. They would sleep like this for now, and leave the awkwardness till the morning.


End file.
